Dave, Marsh and Terry
David, Marshal and Terence are a 3 headed, purple and black, quadruped hydra, their heads in that order. They are fairly large, 7' 2" tall and, including the massively long reptilian tail, 5' 5" long. Each different head has it's own personality and thoughts, however the other heads could hear eachothers thoughts unless deliberately blocking it. Memories between them are shared with no exception however, and often get confused whos memory is whos. Their upbringing has an air of mystery around it, as David say they escaped from a lab of some sought, Terence says they were born fully grown at the bottom of some sought of deep lake and swam up, and Marshal says that they were born in some huge flower bulb. All memories exist, and as such they themselves are unsure. =David= David is the 'scientist' of the group, always looking at the bright side of things, yet still being rational. He believes anything can be taken down to science, and as such doesn't believe in magic. He is always the one to offer help, whether the other heads like it or not. He is the only head able to breath in and swallow poisons, and he gets extremely sick if he eats any kind of plant, being holy carnivorous. He also would probably take a chance to taste a human if he could. Abilities: Venom - while not deadly (except in extremely large doses) it can cause hallucinations, drowsiness, and sickness. Resistance - he has a moderate tolerance of poisons =Marshal= Marshal is the calm one of the heads, and is extremely hard if not impossible to anger. He loves nature, often steering the body away from walking on flowers and the such. He prefers to keep to himself, not one for social engagements, which makes it a problem since he is the middle head, and most people automatically look to him for answers about the hydra. He can only eat fruits and vegetables, eating anything else causes him to feel sick to his stomach, which is not a pretty sight. Abilities: Nature - He can control plants in a foot radius from any body part touching the ground Co-ordination - He can understand the other hydra's attempts to move better then they do, and can manipulate their attempts to move into a rhythm, though this doesn't work if they are trying to move too much =Terence= Terence is the skeptical one of the group, and, while not paranoid, doesn't believe anything without reason (making Marshal thankful that David is there). He loves the water, and the feeling it makes on the shared body's scales, as well as the sense of feeling at home for him. He can't breath normal air, which makes him thankful there's the other heads breathing in oxygen for him. In turn, he can breath water, which is also shared to the other heads. His teeth are serrated, allowing for lethal bites. He is omnivorous, able to eat both meat and plant (though he has a taste for fish). Abilities: Gills - He can breath underwater Serrated teeth - Deals more damage and can cause heavy bleeding as well as pain =Hope(?)= There is a 4th personality secretly locked away inside them, the trigger for it to come out seems to be when the hydra is near death or in a hopeless situation. Unlike the other personalities, when he comes into control, he takes full control of the body. The heads have no awareness of Hope, nor does he have awareness they exist. When Hope comes into control, the heads eyes turn purple and glow slightly, as well as any internal flesh. When he is in control, the body becomes unstable, stats increasing and decreasing at random when hit, and very rarely gaining a minor regeneration. His max HP is affected, though his actual HP is decided by how much the max HP changes (doubling the max HP will double his current hp, and halving it would halve his current HP). However, if a certain set of 3 ascending notes are made by a living being (or recording of a living being) hope will show, but will be under the control of the voice's owner. Abilites: Instability - Stats alter themselves on hit at Random, causing it to be hard to plan a certain strategy. Full co-ordination - Unlike the other 3, being in full control means no-one's trying to move something in 2 different directions. ---- The heads all have a unified ability, where is that they have their own HP each. If one is destroyed, it will slowly grow back with memory and thoughts intact. To defeat the hydra, all the heads have to be destroyed in a 30 second period, starting from the destruction of the first head, or destroy the body. ---- =Stats= ---- David: HP: 120 AT: 4 DF: 3 Marshal: HP: 35 AT: 2 DF: 6 Terence: HP: 50 AT: 6 DF: 1 Hope (All heads under control): HP: 250 AT: 12 DF: 10 Body: HP: 680 AT: 1 DF: 20 ---- =Relations= Family: They only have each other Friends: TBA Enemies: TBA ---- =Trivia(TBA)= *Whenever they need to refer to themselves as a whole, they prefer to be called 'Hydra.' *Sounds exactly 1 hertz below human perception will send him into a feeding frenzy that wont be sated till he's full. Category:Group OCs Category:Male Category:Monster Category:User;ZeroByteS